Il me rendra fou
by Skyofdestinyangel
Summary: Un jour il me rendra fou. Peut être plus top que prévu. \Yoai/ Akuroku oneshot


_**Il me rendra fou**_

**Un jour, il me rendra fou.**

Quoi qu'il fasse et ou qu'il soit sa présence ma rends dingue. Oh, bien sûr je me garde bien de le laisser paraitre, que ce soit devant lui ou devant les autres membres de la confrérie. Mais c'est si dur parfois de se comporter normalement alors qu'il est là, juste devant moi ! Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Pourtant j'ai tant de mal à être normal en sa présence que ça doit être horriblement flagrant. Mais non, il est bien trop naïf pour remarquer mon regard brulant qui s'attarde sur la moindre partie de son corps ou pour comprendre que les effleurements innocents ne sont pas si innocents que ça.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un enfer ! Je crois que Xion à remarquer mon comportement étrange. Elle est maligne et certainement plus intelligente que moi. Mais elle ne dit rien. Non elle se contente de me jeter de drôle de regards dans le dos de Roxas.

Dans un sens la présence de la brune me soulage. Je sais qu'en sa présence je ne cèderai pas à mes envies débordantes. Alors quand je ne la vois pas arriver au sommet du clocher ou quand je dois partir seul en mission avec Roxas, c'est la panique. Comme maintenant…

Nous sommes en mission à Agrabah et présentement à la poursuite d'un stupide oiseau parlant -Iago, il me semble- qui vint de dérober la bourse pleine de Roxas. La bourse en question contenant l'argent donné par l'organisation, nous nous sommes lancés à la poursuite du volatil de malheur.

Je suis devant. Roxas est incontestablement plus fort que moi en combat mais je suis beaucoup plus rapide que lui si bien qu'il est complètement largué et peine à me suivre. Je suis juste derrière l'oiseau maintenant et l'adrénaline de la course me fait oublier pour quelques minutes mes problèmes existentiels avec Roxas. Une impulsion et je saute avec souplesse sur le toit que vient de franchir Iago. J'ai perdu de vue Roxas mais j'entends sa voix qui m'appel. Un brusque frisson de plaisir me parcourt quand je songe à cette même vois murmurant mon nom avec désir.

Impulsion. Saut. L'oiseau. Réception.

Je récupère la bourse des pattes du volatil, lui promettant une mort certaine sur le grill si l'envie lui reprenait de voler quoi que ce soit à Roxas ou à moi-même. Les autres je m'en contre fou. Pas mon problème. Il ne se fait pas prié et par en vitesse. Satisfait je m'apprête à me retourner pour retrouver Roxas mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion.

Je m'écoule au sol sous la force de l'impact. Mon souffle se coupe lorsque que Roxas me tombe lourdement sur la poitrine. Déboussolé, je reste cloué au sol quelques secondes. Et là c'est le drame.

J'arrête de respirer et bande mes muscles totalement paniqué.

Nom de Dieu ! C'est un complot ! Comment suis-je sensé me comporté normalement quand Roxas est vautré de tout son long sur moi et ne semble pas d'humeur à se relever ? Si il ne bouge pas d'ici 30 secondes, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Il se redresse doucement et je croise son regard. Ses grands yeux saphir me fixent avec surprise.

Toutes mes pensées les moins avouables à son sujet me sautent devant les yeux à ce moment-là.

_Roxas les lèvres entrouvertes, et rougies. Le regard embrumé, embrasé par le désir. Le corps cambrés, un gémissement silencieux s'échappant de ses lèvres. Sa voix qui gémie mon nom. Son corps nu sous le mien, à ma merci. _

Je pète les plombs.

Un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvre sous moi presque contre ma volonté. Roxas pousse un cri de surprise. Je l'entends à peine. On tombe sur mon lit. Roxas est perdu et je sens l'avalanche de questions qui va tomber. Je l'en empêche.

Sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise et j'en profite pour glisser ma langue contre la sienne. Ma bouche étouffe son gémissement incrédule.

Lorsqu'il tente de se débattre je lui tords le bras dans le dos et le plaque sur le lit. Il cri. C'est une lutte pour réussir à le dévêtir mais j'y parviens. Il manque de m'échapper. Je le rattrape. Un coup de genoux dans les côtes me coupe le souffle et j'entends distinctement les os craquer. Peu importe.

Je le mords dans le cou lui arrachant un autre cri et glisse une de mes mains le long de son torse.

Il se fige lorsque je le touche. Je profite de son immobilité pour me dévêtir d'une main. Un gémissement me surprends et il durci dans ma main. Il me fixe comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu.

Je me penche et l'embrasse. Doucement, avec tous les sentiments qu'il me fait ressentir. C'est peut-être les trois petits mots que je lui ai chuchotés à ce moment-là ou autre chose mais il s'est complétement calmé et à répondu à mon baiser et à tout ce qui a suivi. Quand nous n'avons fait plus qu'un, j'ai cru mourir de plaisir. Il s'est montré bien plus entreprenant que je ne l'aurais pensé même si il été clair qu'il agissait plus par instinct que par savoir-faire.

Couché contre moi dans mon lit, il dort. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et son dos.

Sa peau est douce. Il va falloir se relever et aller finir notre mission mais je nous accorde encore quelques minutes. Au pire, Saix passera ses nerfs sur moi. J'ai l'habitude.

Un ricanement m'échappe.

**Aujourd'hui il m'a rendu fou.**


End file.
